Talk:Warrior (Episode)/@comment-194.124.156.222-20120604034259
on the video in case is doesn't, I won't see till Sat night Israel time. Will fix it then.How's it going, my name is Stu Mishory, I'm 23, I live in Northern Israel just above Haifa, and my wife and we're ready to being our path through Warrior. Despite all the amzinag training advances to come out of Russia and the Soviet Union, back in the day, it was a little bit of a tough place for a lot of the people, and after years of trying to get out, my wife as 2 year old got out with her family and she grew up in Toronto, I grew up as a Jersey boy. Who would have thought you'd spent all this energy getting into St. Petersburg while they were fighting to get out.As a kid, I was always into sports, but as a early teenager, I had a lot of knee pain and other random joint pain that no one could ever really diagnose, and my wife gave up dancing because on many injuries that tore up a lot of her tendons and ligaments. In high school I was always nervous getting into sports because by senior year, there were a crazy amount of athletes who had had some type of surgery from training injury, knee replacement, rotator cuff, torn bicep, which to me seemed crazy for HS sports, so I ended up swimming despite not really liking it, simply because it was the only sport that no one got hurt.My wife and I spent a year after getting married back in the states to start a business, we made some money, lost some money, it was kind of a wash, but we learned a crazy amount that only experience can teach. Throughout our whole relationship, we've always been on some type of journey towards more meaning in life, which led us back here to Israel where I'm trying to put my wife through medical school. As you know from being here, Israel is a pretty intense place, in every sense of the word, and in every facet of life. Throughout our journey, I've gone from wanting to change the whole world, to wanting to change my community, and realized that everything comes from working on ourselves, mind and body, and our inner power. I did what you said and tried to think to a time in my life when I really accomplished, and I remembered being 16, wanting to protect and save the world, and only able to crank out 30 push-ups. I started doing 10 sets of 15 a day. Within 6 months, it ended up being 10 sets of 150 a day. That was a powerful time in my life because those 10 4 min burst of power a day forced me to think about what I wanted out of life, and I realize now that in life, as you always say, we first want to eliminate fear. I had a deathly fear of blood as a kid, and I never really knew what made me at 16 decide to train as a medic, but now after 7 years both volunteer and professional experience in some real rough places in the States and here in Israel, I realize that I kept seeing myself destroying my fear as I was cranking out those 150 pushups and 3 min plank 10 times I day, during that same time, I took some extra classes and tough myself Hebrew. I never really realized the power of that time in my life, and how all it took was some hard-core training and visualization while I did it.6 weeks ago, my wife came home from her weekly field train in the hospital, and told me that her preceptor diagnosed her with joint hyper-elasticity, a collagen imbalance that cause,s deterioriation of the joint connective tissue. It's diagnosed by being flexible despite not training, and being able to move joints past 0 degrees into minus. Turns out I have the same thing, and my knees can do it which explains a lot now. Her rheumatology preceptor said that there is no way to strengthen connective tissue, and the only treatment is pain killers. Through googling I found you which drew me to your stuff, and brings us to today. I understand that to change ourselves, we have to maximize our power and reduce fear. I started getting it, that to do that, we have to be able to protect ourselves and our families and conquer limits. We live in one of the most beautiful places, but to put it bluntly, the neighbors suck. It wasn't long ago that buses, cafes, and corner stores were being suicide bombed by terrorists multiple times a week. 4 years ago rockets were hitting where I now live, and to take it one step further, my neighbor 2 floors down, was Regev, one of the guy kidnapped and killed by Hisbollah which started the War in Lebanon. Here in Israel, we don't have the luxury of fighting ideological wars. Don't misunderstand me, I have he biggest respect for all our guys and girls defending liberty in Iraq, Afganistan, and all over the world. We're all fighting the same fight, but here in Israel we don't get to fight for ideology, we fight only to survive. If we G-d forbid we lose, we don't just not come home, so do our families and everyone close behind us. As you know, that's what has made Israeli's such tough fighters.I realize that now with a family, my 16 year old goal of special forces, is more applicable now than every. The difficulty is, in Israel, you try out for special forces at the gibush at Wingate when you're 16 and join the special units from the beginning of your service once finishing high school. It's tough to wrap my head around that I'm competing with guys 7 years younger who don't have any joint pain. I know it's totally doable, it's just going to take a a lot of training with most being mental. We realized that Warrior is our best option for making me a fighter, and getting my wife through 4 years of med school and 5 years of residency while we raise a family.I've got 10 months until I have to report for the gibush tryout and starting now with Warrior, we're gonna make it happen. Scott, I'll see you on the flip side when you're back here training us. My wife reminded me that the only thing I can't train myself out of is my contacts, the bane of my existence. With 5 Grand, we'll get our eyes fixed and pay for Boards, my wife's first med licensing exam. Whether or not we win, I'm happy if this video convinces even 1 more person to change their life with Warrior. Thanks for putting it out, G-d bless you guys and any service men we may be watching this, we own you all our lives. Be safe, and we're looking forward to your email Monday.